Corrupted Tamer
by ANBUAgentLiz
Summary: A new threat has emerged but,has changed Takato Matsuki to something more dark and corrupted. Will his friends be told the truth of their so called"Fearless Leader"?
1. Chapter 1:Departure

**Corrupted Tamer Chapter 1:Departure...**

Takato Matsuki was a Tamer of being unexpected but,someone you never expected to have disappeared leaving the other tamers confused about his disappearance. He would usually be the last one to arrive when the group would meet up but,when he ultimately doesn't show up at all half the day they got worried that something might have happened.

The one that would be worried the most would be Rika Nonaka. She would be on her own most of the time trying to look at all the places where he would be. In all attempts,she would be having no luck each time being as it been 2 weeks since he's been gone to his parents who were getting worried but, ensured her that its Takato; since he had Guilmon he would be fine wherever he is.

Rika wasn't convinced on that note seeing that her friend had disappeared off the face of the earth since their digimon was returned surprisingly 2 weeks ago. She was confused so much that day with the fact he came out of the shed where they were meeting him since being gone a couple weeks said that in gratitude for helping in the defeat of the D-reaper, the four Sovereign a couple of months had deleted the hypnos program from the digimon and were able to send the digimon back to their world for as long as they want. She was also curious about his expression on that day.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Why did you call us out here Gogglehead?"Rika was wearing the usual shirt with the full heart and skinny jeans with sneakers."_

"_Well Rika before you kill me waking you all up this morning I want to give everyone the best surprise,"He turned around"Come out guys!"_

_Ai,Mako,Henry,Jeri, Kenta, Ryo ,Suzie and Kazu turned to see their digimon coming out._

"_Renamon!"Rika said as she hugged her digimon,"I missed you too Rika"Her digimon replied returning the hug._

"_Terriermon!"_

"_Hey Henry I said I would be back so,whats new? you liking Jeri more now? Have you confessed yet?"_

"_TERRIERMON!"Henry yelled blushing since not less than 5 ft away was Jeri giggling._

_Takato watched the tamers were all happy reuniting with their digimon making him feel accomplished then he went inside the shed and pulling out a egg and walking up to Jeri._

"_Takato"Jeri said looking at what he's holding,"Is that?"_

"_Yes Jeri this is the data pulled from Impmon to be the newborn as your digimon "Leomon. courtesy of the Primary Village."_

"_Takato I don't know what to say"She said as she hugged him._

_Rika felt a pain in her chest when she saw that but, subsided it cause she felt her own urge to hug the boy too which she fought hard then looked at him with a smile for once. It subsided it as she turned to be curious with the look she saw after the hug and saw a balled fist._

'_**What's with that look of anger'**_ _She then noticed that he was walking back to the shed then thinking Guilmon would be in there but something was off when the he went inside went instinct was to follow and follow she did with Renamon who was watching over her tamer as usual._

"_Um Rika where are we going?"_

"_Following Gogglehead of course."_

_-With takato-_

"_You're quite the someone aren't you?"_

"_Yea Yea, enough with the small talk now are we going or what?"Takato said annoyed._

"_My that expression changed takato"The boy in the hooded cloak said with a smile under his hood._

"_Well Takuya you were late getting here and we were to meet ayame and asuna two hours ago."Takato explained getting more and more annoyed._

_Takuya was like Takato a leader of a group that had defeated a **D****emon Lord**_ was another boy that had been recruited for a secret group of boys that had been united against a whole new threat

"_Whatever"Takato said catching the cloak Takuya tossed._

"_Did you get dust on my cloak?"_

"_No no I would never do that"Takuya said innocently as he raised his hands in the rolled his eyes as he rushed Takuya and flipped him over and got him in a headlock._

"_Ok ok I'll wash it later let me go."_

"_See this makes me wonder if this whole martial arts thing was actually something I needed."_

_Takato made a evil smirk as he let go of Takuya._

"_Back to business how long do I got to be here and say goodbye to a couple of people."_

"_You mean the red-headed girl approaching?"Takato nods blushing_

_Takuya sighed"That girl has quite the personality influence on you cause I've seen that evil grin when I saw her with you and you were running for your life._

_Takato nervously blushed and chuckled at his comment"No not her it will be too much pain to say goodbye to her plus I would like to be alive before she kills me for leaving at all,so lets get going before she sees me."They then began to disintegrate in data and floated out of the shed not noticed by everyone._

-with Rika entering-

"Hey Gogglehead! What's with that look of….?"She then looked around and saw nothing in the shed except a necklace that seemed odd but then saw it had a ying and yang sign on the crest of it."What is this?"

"Rika is everything alright?" Renamon said flashing saw what she was holding and thinking to herself '_Takato did say he was leaving'_

_-Flashback 2-_

"_What do you mean you're leaving?"_

"_I say what I mean to say Renamon;I have to get going cause guilmon and I have some business to take care of so once we dropped the digimon off so, I'll be going."Takato said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Why aren't you going to tell the rest of them about your departure."Renamon was sensing something more to this departure. He wouldn't say anything to his closest friends and,that he wouldn't bother letting them know what's going on after all they have been through with the D-Reaper._

_Takato smiled"Well Renamon there was something I've been called on to do so I, we are going to do it."_

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell Rika I mean…"He blushed at saying her name which was noticed by Renamon with smirk on her face."Ah I see you want to be cool for Rika."_

"_Wait don't say…" recognizing the voice._

"_Ohhhhhh The gogglehead likes the digimon queen well there goes the saying for the queen to have a knight!" Terriermon exclaimed with a cheerful tone._

"_So the knight likes the queen huh good luck!"Impmon said with enthusiasm."She's something alright."_

_The other three digimon were by the portal and waiting for Takato,Impmon,Terriermon and Renamon _

_Takato was really red but then motioned for them to get to the portal before._

"_Takatomon what did they mean?"_

_Takato sweatdropped and pushed him into another portal that was different than the other tamers' digimon were going then whispered in his ear"go with takuya to the castle like we did the last time and don't cause trouble."He had a serious tone but,his digimon nodded and went inside the portal._

_-1 hour later-_

_Takato and the 6 digimon came out of the shed."Welcome home guys the rest of the gang with be here and I've called Ai and Mako's parents as well telling them that you were coming Impmon Before you ask."Impmon nodded seeing as his tamers were still little kids He wouldn't want them to be wandering around to come and see him alone._

"_The guys will come and when I say you guys can all surprise them."_

_The 6 digimon nodded and went inside the guilmon's shed._

* * *

><p><em>-present time-<em>

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know I just saw him maybe he went somewhere."Renamon however wasn't buying that story she saw him go in here and he can't just well disappear in thin air but what surprised them was a voice interrupting their thoughts.

"Well that Takato is full of surprises."A voice of a girl Renamon and Rika turned to a girl with blue hair as she takes off her hood. She was seen to be about Rika's age wearing a blue summer dress with a red cloak covering her features and a hood on the back."Hi My name is Ayame, A friend of Takato's I see you're the tamer of Renamon."She looks at her up and down with Rika was wearing jeans, sneakers, full heart shirt,and a belt with her digivice attached," hmmm well that explains why he was so focused on getting your renamon to you while he talked about you non stop."

She was confused to hear that Takato been talking about her ."What do you mean?"Ayame smirks

"Well Takato talks about you and how beautiful you are with how tough you are that you used to have a cold attitude then he figured out it was something to do with your dad." She smiled at red blush that appeared on her face.

"He was going on and on about the beautiful violet eyes as you looked at him with..."

"Ayame!" A hooded boy yelled from portal that opened who the girls turned too.

And  
>Cliffhanger guys this is my first digimon fic that I wanted to complete but please review and not too nasty cause these are my first stories in fanfics this story as well as others will have changes made to them here and there so make sure you look at the stories again cause i wanted to fix some tweaks that made my story make no sense at all.<p>

I'm very Sorry for that...


	2. Chapter 2:Confrontation of Blood

**Chapter 2:Confrontation of Blood..**  
>"Tai wait I was just..."<p>

Rika and Renamon were turning to a fourth boy going next to another hooded boy taking off his hood revealing his spiky brown hair and light Chrondigizoit armor.

"Completely spilling the beans on everything about Takato, you know he hates it when you girls always tease him about stuff he should reveal his feelings when the time is right and when he wants too." Tai turned to Rika. "She is right about one thing Takato was very into getting you're renamon back just make sure you thank him properly when he returns from his mission. He then opens a portal and they jump in it as it swirls out of existence.

"What was that about?"

Renamon was completely confused about what had transpired in front of her tamer and seeing that Takato was part of something she has never heard of.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the portal-

"You should have at least said goodbye to her?"

"Well you don't know Rika so, I changed my mind."Takato said looking at the map with a sword on his back."She can be a handful then I would have to mention to the team, then to my parents,who already don't want me to be in dangerous situations."

"Yea it was the same when we went back to the digital world to go against the dark masters."

"Yea I remember you told me Tai."Takato looked out the window of the castle.

"I'll watch over them for awhile."He said with a serious face.

"You just returned from that journey to "his lair" you should rest for the time being Takato."

"I still need to get rid of the curse on Guilmon and me."

Takato then went to a wooden closet and took out red cloak and started strapping armor made out of Chrome digizoid metal of the Digital World that was like a hoodie then strapped the sword again on his back pulling over his cowl,and dark colorings and the face Gallantmon on the back of the cloak. "I will be researching for a while but with the training as a knight the digimon have given me these years in the Digital World.

"What about Rika and your team?"

"Would you tell your team about the "Order" Tai?"

"Well…"

"Exactly all four of us would have to spill everything that has been happening in the Digital World and, then they would want to join in as well."

Tai looked at him and saw the training that has bestowed on all of them have completely taken over,and now hold themselves as the "New Order of the Digimon Knights" Protectors of the Digital World. During the course of time,they were training for a fact of 3 years. When in the real world It had been a couple having been the weakest but,courageous of the Tamers. He has shown to have been one of the smartest now and, knows how to strategize in a situation with some parts;he can still be the same as he always been.

"Yes,I wouldn't tell them I agree any of us would not tell cause our Teams would…"

"Scold us and down right kill us."

"Zoe would yell at me for a long time."A new voice the two boys they turned too entering the room.

"That would be a sight all right."Another voice said right behind.

"Takuya,Davis you guys got something to report from your scouting?"

Takato then turned his head to listen,"Well "His" armies are moving faster than we expected but, with things happening now than what we expected; it will cause trouble than we realized with our own Armies still mobilizing it will take another 6 weeks to establish a battle strategy and counter attack every enemy force."

"Guys I think this is time I should be going I will be helping as soon as you need me."Takato said then turned to leave.

-With Rika 2 weeks later-

She was in deep thought looking up at the sky when she noticed something was flying overhead that looked like something with...'Wings?'she then got up and ran outside looking up with Renamon flashing next to her should this be another wild one.

* * *

><p>-In the Air-<p>

"Takatomon Rika has spotted us."

"Yea I know Guilmon but,I'm trying to check something."He then noticed shadows."there!" The shadows hesitating but,then sprouted out of the bushes to attack rika with blades.

"Dam it attack her now!" A voice sprouted who Rika couldn't react in time as group of looking as kids in cloaks with two dark color digimon all charged out with blades and daggers in the spite of the moment a sword that was about to pierce her. When Takato landing in front of Rika with his cowl covering his face holding a blade deflecting the other blade and did a sweep that had deflected them all in one swing forcing them to leap back.

"You guys are very cruel with those blades."A hooded boy said with a devilish smirk.

"So the The "Knights" have finally come out of hiding."

"Well We were wondering when the "Blood Knights" would show themselves eventually."

"Orion! Thats "The Chaos Knight"A hooded soldier said with a scared expression as he looked at his superior who was giving him a death glare for saying the comment.

"The famous Chaos Knight well the knight that has taken down hundreds of the evil lord soldiers."

Takato smirked seeing as the reputation he made 2 years time in the Digital World. He then dashes to slash two of the hooded ones and,then stepped in front of the leader who was standing two more feet when Takato had slashed his subordinates by moving back a couple inches.

"What I expect of Takato Matsuki who had with his team defeated the known D-Reaper program."

"Well you know who I am so I can take off this hood now."He pulled down his face having not age since being in the digital world. He was still Takato and with armor gray color revealing under his cloak as the wind blew it open having a staring contest. Rika then sees which she was noticing now the face of Gallantmon on the back of the cloak. Being the situation was so surprising,she hadn't noticed with the threat clouding her with also new was going around in her mind,was the fact that her friend and the team leader which he called himself that,was holding;using a sword completely catching her off guard seeing he had never held a sword since all the time she has known the goggled wearing Tamer.

"Takato?"

"Hey Rika sorry for dropping in on your fight but, let me beat them up for you, my queen."He then smiled ressuringly turning to his opponent then started on a dash towards him who took out a digivice that was all black in which takato leaped back."Those are the famous dark digivices" Takato said wide-eyed.

"Yes now we can see if my black agumon can try and face your guilmon."

"Lets go then!"Takato then turned to his digimon who jumping off their horse Grani floating in front of Rika.

**Bio-merge Digivolution..**

**Guilmon Dark Bio-merge to…**

**ChaosGallantmon!**

A Dark knight appears in front of Rika and Renamon who can't believe who or what it is. Rika then looked at her digivice.  
><strong>ChaosGallantmon<strong> is a Dark Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "ChaosGallantmon". It is a Gallantmon that has awakened the virus-instinct inherent to its species. Like Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon is equipped with a lance and a shield, though they are the diabolic Balmung lance and Gorgon shield, rather than the holy Gram Lance and Aegis Shield. Its cuirass and greaves are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard.

"Takato that's not…."Rika started to say when the hooded boy then smirked another devilish grin.

"Black Agumon time to show what real power is,go!" A black Agumon growled as it answered its master.

**Dark Bio-merge Digivolution**

**BlackAgumon Bio-merge to….Chaosmon!**

ChaosGallantmon was looking at the other dark digimon and then charged clashing it's dark lance with Chaosmon's blade and leaping to dodging the beams of dark energy shooting at him. ChaosGallantmon was looking at turned to his subordinates.

"Return to shadows till you choose a time to strike I will handle ChaosGallantmon,and no one disrupts us cause he is mine"He says with a darkly voice from his mask and smiles in the Dark orb of energy."This is a rematch made for a lifetime."

* * *

><p>"Renamon get Rika out of here." He then started his dark knightly form to leap onto buildings and headed for the streets chaosmon flying with his wings close behind.<p>

Takato knew the power of ChaosGallantmon was influencing him he was thinking of destroying everything including Rika in his way but, that wouldn't stop him just yet. He leaped again and started flying on Grani who flew closer for him to jump on;He continued till he reached an abandoned construction site on the side of a riverbank with Chaosmon on his tail leaping on buildings in fast speed.

"The famous knight knows how to run away."Chaosmon dark voice said as ChaosGallantmon leaped off Grani.

Takato smirked in the ball of Dark energy he was floating in." Well it's best if we fight with open ground." He then leaped pointing his dark lance at Chaosmon and screamed his next attack.

**"Demon's disaster!"**

**And cliffhanger I will be adding more to my stories **


	3. Chapter 3:The Return to the Real World

**Chapter 3:The Return to the Real World**

**This Fanfic has been the updated enjoy! :P**

"Demon's disaster!"

A dark energy shot out from the dark lance and tried to attack chaosmon who was struggling to deflect it with his blade and countering with shooting beams of dark energy of his own digital cells from his Gigastick cannon.

**"Dark Prominence!"**

ChaosGallantmon blocked with his shield which then started a dash as Chaosmon shot rapidly than leaving craters and explosions around the path ChaosGallantmon was running on.

**"Bantyo Blade!"**

Chaosmon then slashes rapidly in an X-shape with his blade from his Banto Arm which clashes with the lance tip thrusting forward that. Takato thrusts again but, he is pushed back by the slashes hitting parts of his armor. He lifts his Dark shield forward to block the rest of the force of the slashes. Chaosmon using his blade horizontally slashes to deflect another thrusting attack again indicating another demon disaster attack and the dark beam shoots but, diverted into the river. Takato as ChaosGallantmon then for the next few moments was deflecting a shot from Chaosmon's cannon to charging with his Dark Shield where Chaosmon leaps above him. Chaosmon backflips while in the air as he let gravity pull him down slashes vertically downward to Takato who spins to deflect with his Shield. The force of the blade makes ChaosGallantmon to slide backwards digging in the dirt as he is forced back leaving a deep line crater in front of him. ChaosGallantmon panted as he saw Chaosmon landing.

(I tried my best with this fight scene if it doesn't make sense I'll read it again and proofread it anyway continuing!)

_**What is this pathetic way to battle, destroy him...destroy him... don't hold back...**_

'This battle is drawing out and the dark voices in this power is influencing me' Takato thought knowing the dark power of the Hazard was beginning to be too much for Takato,and also straining his body.

"Oh has the "Great Chaos knight fallen Ill? This match is just getting started!"Chaosmon then aims his arm cannon.

**"Dark Prominence!"**

He shoots his own digital cells into blasts of Energy who ChaosGallantmon crouches to deflect with his shield. ChaosGallantmon then stood up to look at his opponent.'That attack is definitely effective' He then got into a battle stance to continue the battle.

"Takato!"

ChaosGallantmon then flinched as he heard his friends coming on Gargomon in the sky with Sakuyamon on his shoulders.

"So the original Tamer team arrives to help their leader."He says with a devilish smirk inside the orb he was floating in.

Takato cursed under his breath as he leaped back again to send a attack.

**"Demon's disaster!**

****"Dark Prominence!"****

Another beam shot out of the lance and it met another batch of energies of Digital Cells of his Gigastick Cannon from Chaosmon collides to turn itself into a explosion.

**Boom!**

ChaosGallantmon leaped away from the explosion as parts of his armor cracks.

'He's a evenly matched for me."

Just at that moment MegaGargomon landed with Sakuyamon on its shoulders.

"So they have arrived to save their leader."

Chaosmon then notices cracks had formed on his armor when the two were fighting.

"I would love to stay but, taking on two mega digimon with the phony dark knight." He then de-digivolved revealing himself in a dark cloaked covering his face and had jeans on as a teenage

Takato too de-digivolved looking down sees himself with scratches and wounds all over his armor that was ripped but,with his blade still attached."Man that was my favorite too."

"Takato!"Henry yelled as the two megas De-Digivolved

"Gogglehead!"

Takato turned to his team and then it turned to an annoyed expression when he heard a portal materializing.

"Hey Takato."

Takato turned to the three cloaked boys."You guys are late!"Takato said as he fixes his armor of and strapps

"Says the boy that just one on one with a Blood Knight!"

Takato rolled his eyes,"Yea yea whatever Takuya says the person that almost gave us away at that Demon's Lord's castle!"Takato then smirked.

Takuya smiled"I remember it was Guilmon that wanted to steal something from their fridge."

Takato chuckled"Yea yea He smelled bread from their rations."

"Would both of you stop reminiscing about the past,Takato was there other agents around?"

"I took out the agents that escorted him but,They were ordered away ."Takato said looking at the blade in his

"Its best if Ayame looks at your blade." Davis says as he pulls off his hood.

"Yea, we need to get better blades those other knights have."Takato said as He walked past the group to pick up his sheath.

"What is going on?"They then heard laughter that was so dark and sinister. They all turned to the three boys with Takato all unsheath their blades when they noticed the boy wasn't alone.

The dark boy smiled and raising a arm up as a warning to the other agents aka boys in dark cloaks coming out of another with a dark color to the portal that faded away minutes later,"as much as I would stay I must be going now but,we will meet again Chaos Knight" He opened a portal and the other two jumped in it also.

"Takato we need to go after them so,do what you need to do also make sure you get your injuries checked once you're done"Tai said crossing his arms.

Takato looked at his team and sighed,"Right right Sorry Tai."He said to himself.

Takato saw confusion on the faces of his team that their leader has been keeping a big secret.

"Look guys as much as I want to tell you guys what's going on it's kinda complicated right now,so it's best I do this."He then flipped his sword around and took off what seemed to be a cap and then poured some powder in his hand.

"Im sorry for this guys."He then blew it and it turned into a dust cloud right at Rika and Henry.

Rika was confused,"What do you mean goggle...head…..?"She was wobbling as she walked to him and noticed Henry was getting wobbly as well then she fell and too be caught by her Digimon.

Henry was wobbling ' What is this some kind of potion or some kind of paralizer?'He then fell to the ground

Takato then looked at her with a saddened expression when Rika fell unconscious on her Digimon and Henry being caught by Tai and Takuya.

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

Rika sat upright and looked around"I'm guessing it was all a dream."

"No,Rika it wasn't a dream."Rika turned to her Digimon that was standing in the corner of the room."Takato was the one that carried you here Rika."

Rika blushed a little but, then it turned to a hint of anger."He didn't tell us anything did he?"

"No,he was saying that it isn't time for us to know but..."

"But?"Rika asked as she went to the bathroom to change. Even after the events of yesterday,she needed to get ready for school.

"He said that he didn't want to put us in more danger while saying this threat to the Digital World is far worst than the D-Reaper."

'Worse than the D-reaper' Rika thought worryingly,"He should have help."

"That's all he said to me Rika,and he didn't want to tell anyone else for some reason."

"Renamon, I'm more interested what that dark form was it was so sinister and dark."Renamon nodded then replies.

"Yea,I know Rika the Digimon was almost as sinister than the Megidramon forming from Takato's anger but since that was the opposite of Gallantmon it was something I don't think we are a match for."

"Well that gogglehead is full of surprises..."Rika said while putting on her uniform over her undershirt.

"We will find out everything soon enough Rika.."

Rika looked out the window as all the events of the past week came flooding into her mind and that with a sense of worry of what to expect now that there are secrets among the tamers.

* * *

><p>-With Takuya in the second quadrant-<p>

Takuya was wearing his usual attire of red jacket,cargo pants with a yellow undershirt with a "D" symbol with a brown cap where he places his usual goggles. Since it was a school day, he was wearing a miniature school dress shirt and jeans."

'_Man what a day_'

He was remembering about how the events Tai,Davis and him watched of Takato's encounter with the blood knights through the hologram in their castle base in the Digital World. He was also remembering how he had to also keep this secret from his own team as well._'I don't think they'll be mad for long,but that we are keeping them from helping out in the digital world.I shouldn't get my hopes up that much'_

He then started walking towards his school.

"Wait a second is that...?"

"Is that.."

"Takuya!"Takuya cringed at one of his friends yelling on top of his lungs. '_Uh oh, that's right i've been gone for about 2 weeks time in the real world'_

He then turned to a blond girl wearing a school blouse and a skirt that he was thinking about ever since he came back.'_Zoe's here too_' what really surprised him was when she rushed up and hugged him which in turned out, blushes on both their faces when they pulled apart then they turned to their other friends, Koji,Koichi and Jp. Their other friend Tommy that was much younger was still in elementary school.

"Hey guys!"Takuya smiled his usual smile which brought on confused looks."What?"

"Don't just "Hey guys" us Takuya you've been gone for 2 weeks!"Takuya's friend Koji explained with a serious look on his face.

"Yea,It was all over the news and you're parents have been worried."

"Yea I'll probably be grounded for a couple month's"Takuya sweat dropped '_Oh yea I forgot I also have to worry about mom and dad'_

"Takuya..." Zoe started to say speaking for the first time."Where have you been?"

-Just at that moment the bell rings-

'_Saved by the bell' _He said in relief."As much as I want to explain myself guys we got class lets go!"He then dashes past them in a speed that wasn't exactly normal in turned created a wind which blew Zoe's school skirt up. With a "EEP!" She held her skirt down with a red blush of embarrassment.

"What was that?" Koji asked.

"He ran as if it wasn't exactly human."

"Whatever it is,we need to get to class."Zoe interrupted as she then ran after the goggle wearing tamer.

* * *

><p>-With Tai in the eastern quadrant-<p>

Tai was walking up to his apartment to see his friends all going in. '_this is going to be interesting since i've been gone for two weeks' _He sighed '_I hope Takuya and Davis don't run into trouble adjusting back.'_He then started thinking if Takato had gotten to the base in one piece,'_Hmmm,should I go home and be yelled at or go check on a fellow knight with lots of injuries.'_

"Tai!"

"Brother!"

He looked up from his position on the bottom steps and saw Sora and his sister.'Or i should run before they catch me.' He then looked up at their angry serious faces.'I should run because i just remembered I owned each of them a explanation on that incident...'

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>  
><em>"Ok,you really need to stop randomly going through portals and appearing in other people's houses!"<em>

_Tai said as he looked at a blue haired girl giggling."But,Its so much fun I mean with you all red and..."_

_"Tai..."_

_'Oh Shit that sounds like Sora oh right she was sleeping over with Kari'_

_"Tai is everything ok?"_

_He was sweating like a waterfall was pouring on his head.'Ok Tai you could run but,you are on top floor of a apartment building'_

_Tai then was interrupted when Kari barged in age 14 wearing pajamas of a tank-top and shorts._

_"Tai What is going on?!"_

_"Oh Kari wait I can explain"_

_"Who is that?!"Kari asking since she knew of her brother's long time crush."_

_Ayame then smirked a evil grin."Oh me I'm..."_

_"She's leaving...She's well a old friend that decided to come and drop in on me.."_

_Kari was looked at her brother with a confused look not buying that was also looking a bit hurt but,mostly angry that he was having a random girl enter his room at 1 o'clock in the morning of all times._

_Tai sighed 'Ok why do I always be in wrong situations.'_

_He then thought of the right thing to do"Sorry Sora,Kari I will be going away for awhile." He then turned to Ayame who then caught the digivice in her hands and pointed at the laptop sitting on the table open and on._

_"Digi-port open!"_

_They then disappeared inside the portal. The two girls were dumbfounded of what just happened to which they hesitated to go after him.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-5 weeks later of digital time and 1 week in present-<br>"Takato have you even talked with your team?"

Takato then turned to the girl talking to him,"No Ayame,I haven't gotten the time to actually talk to them about all this."He then proceeded to write down in a journal of the ancient texts he was currently looking at.

"Takato!"

"What Ayame?!"

"Are you going to tell them the truth? Or not?"

Takato sighed '_these aides are getting more persistent,no wonder the sovereign wanted other children besides our team's to accompany us, they can be useful to investigate not to mention persuade others while we investigate the evils that plague the digital world.'_

"Ayame I need to make sure I can control the dark power that was cursed on me so if you're going to be asking me on and on again about telling the truth you will be to blame for that fact I lose control on them."

Ayame looked up and then went on Grani,"Fine,do you want me to check your team?"

Takato sighed since this is being more troublesome than most missions I've been on."Ayame,I already gotten a agent or two on them and I'll be there by around next week."He then got up dusting the dirt off his armor.

In the Digital World,'The Knight Order' was given sets of armors that covers them from battle since they would be fighting human v human is made of the metal of the Digital World and of different colors the Chrome Blue Digizoid metal armor is the lightest and rarest alloy of Chrome Digizoid, and it provides speed, agility to Takato. The armor being a rare alloy and lightest helps him to be able to have speed and covering him with a thin armor plate of a hoodie under it of a cowl,gauntlets,knee braces that can cover him with a way any opponent would not be able to strike him in any direction to his armor has been colored Red as in the rest of the guys in the group.

Other metals are on the rest of the order knights such as Tai,Davis and Takuya. When they were fighting in the Digital World learning to be part of a Order against a known Evil Called the 'Blood Knights' that serve a digimon far more powerful.

* * *

><p>Me:Hi guys also when I talk I'm going to put -Me:bla bla bla so I'm going to say now is that I'll be explaining more and more on how I'm going to use actual facts in my fanfics from the digimon Wiki,the facts that aren't used that much in the series. Since they are knights I wanted them all badass and such cause these new facts I found on the digimon wiki helped a lot in me creating a idea. Since in this fanfic they have been in the Digital World for 3 years time. In the series,It was days in the Real World, when the first season kids returned when it was years in the Digital World actually; which is why I'm using that scenario. In the tamers i wanted to push for well Takato since i like Rukato alot since they are interesting than most couples. Also i like to point out that i need ideas for Taiora thing cause i was so focused on well Rukato that i needed help on making some humor on Tai leaving suddenly where when he comes back...well there would be a body bag waiting...lol if that isn't funny,then give me an idea through PM and I'll put it in future chapters. I am a newbie with these fanfics and trying to make it exciting and.. well I will yes,put the main love interest in all the girls on the frontlines of the battle just not yet until I think is the right time.<p>

_The information of the armor I will be using is straight from the digimon wiki that talks about the metal of the digital world and is helpful in my fanfic I DON'T OWN IT! _

_P.S  
>I hope I didn't put this so confusing if it is SORRY anyway I really wanted to add the other digimon groups since well the digital world has four quadrants as i've seen if you don't understand then WATCH THE SHOW AND I MEAN THE 4 SEASONS! OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE fanfic is for fans of digimon that have seen AT LEAST 4 of the 6 seasons of Digimon. I will be making changes to ALL my FanFics and i mean all i mean my naruto one as well so check on it daily and I'll try to remember that I should mention I put changes on it. I will say"This chapter has been updated Enjoy" I will add a chapter 4 as soon as I can think of something.<em>


	4. Chapter 4:Allies,Past of the Order

**Corrupted Tamer Chapter 4**

**Me: Hi guys this is just a portion of the next chapter thought you guys deserved another chapter or at least 80% of one enjoy and I will see if I have any grammar changes or changes in general and will fix them daily when i notice them anyway please enjoy!**

**p.s I wanted to write this chapter and get it out there right away hope you guys like it anyway time for me to shut up and you guys to enjoy!**

Takato sighed as he arrived at the real world through a portal looking at it as it swirled out of existence. He was in his room then walked down saying hi to his parents seeing that it's odd that they weren't concerned about where he has been."Hey Mom Dad sorry I had some business to take care of sorry and I'm fine."

"Hello Takato,just put your dirty clothes in the laundry and try to help out while the store is still open."Takato raised an eyebrow then shrugged and did what he was told.

-3 hours later at guilmon's shed-

Takato was on top of the shed practicing with his blade. The blade was of blue digi-zord of his armor that had a very specific to a knights sword. The boys all thought things through when the blacksmith digimon was constructing their blades. They would have one's that would benefit as their own armor was. They thought about how the blade needs to be a thin or needs to be able to be as heavy dent for more and more power to physical attacks or does more damage in a way of precision is a way to balance attacks to make sure the user would be ok in attacking and defending. To sum up,each member Tai,Takuya,Takato and Davis each chose something that would help them to work as a unit when they were each chosen.

Takato was practicing basic sword techniques or all generations of the digimon Digital World was a essence of the real world so in sum the techniques were in the history of the human fighting with a sword rather than guns in the modern world. The Digital world had the Royal knights who then taught the four leaders that have shaped the Digital World with their individual groups. The Royal Knights taught them many techniques that have benefited them. Takato knowing in just 3 years of knowledge was going in various movements of swinging to slashing. There were various techniques to a medieval sword styles but,since the four boys were of the japanese theme they would be adapting to a more japanese style sword techniques. The blade he had was a standard sword in the medieval era of a sword with a blade sharp edge on both sides and a was swinging it wildly then started to jab its blade at the air. He was slashing in X formations to a thrusting one at the air in front of him. He then turned to his digimon who was sniffing the air.

"Takatomon, Renamon is here in the bushes with...Rika."

Takato who was sweating since he was doing this for about half an took off his shirt while throwing his sword in the air while it lands in the sheath."Nice trick Gogglehead."

Takato smiled then backflipped off the shed to behind her."Thank you Rika as you can see I'm not the same as I was 3-10 weeks ago."

"Yea I can see that Gogglehead you were able to fight off those boys."Takato smirked at that then replied with a more anger expression."They were brainwashed but,the way I see it the leader is another sense of the dangerous than I am."

Rika was wide eyed as she heard this."How so?"

"I've crossed sword as you say with that leader of the unit when I first started."He was putting on his shirt covering his little miniature six-pack he was something that Rika noticed in little bit of awe when she didn't want knowing full well that this has happened looked at the red-headed girl with a evil smirk."See something you like Rika?"

"No!"

She looked away and was wondering where this senseless attraction to the boy.'What is wrong with me? That Gogglehead had a six-pack now 'She couldn't help stare at it.'Its a nice six-pack too.'

"You can take a picture it lasts longer" as he pulls on a jacket. Rika blushed again with a annoyed expression."Takato I hate it if anyone acts like Ryo."

"Uh Rika..."Takato looked at her with a confused expression."What?"

"You said my name."Takato replied groaned and looked him with another annoyed expression with a "Hmph" response with a red blush.

Takato then unsheathed his blade."I'm sorry Rika I didn't mean to make you upset."Rika looked at him with a odd expression in which he gave a "What" response.

"You started to act like yourself that time?"Rika said looking down in a expression that confused him."What you mean Rika?"

"Well since you got back from your trip throughout the time you were so much better I thought you wouldn't be the same Tak...Gogglehead I mean."

Takato smirked at this and then sighed as he heard a portal open.'_no rest for the weary.' _He then walked up to the kids coming out of it.

"What are you guys doing here?"

A new boy came out with black hair and a sweater with a curved sword in a sheath in his hand."Hello to you japanese boy, Japan isn't the only place with the "Order" in it."

Takato looked at the night sky."Yes I know that Max but, you don't use the portal unless it's a knightly matter if you catch my drift."Takato smiled at his reaction."Hey Japanese boy you're not the only one that can fight you know and,this visit is a knightly matter."

Takato crossed his arms as he put his sword on his back. He patted his digimon guilmon who was sleeping inside the shed."Yea yea anyway the "Blood Knight's" operations are starting to intensif..."He turned hearing bushes started to dash and pull out a smaller boy."I knew I heard you."

"Let me go! Let me go!"The boy yelled fidgeting in the older boy's grasped.

Takato sighed while pinching his head."This is all we need."Takato then snatched the boy and looked at him."Didn't I say I would train you later?"

"Sorry Takato-sensei"The two boys looked at the 7 year girl that came out."Oh yay little Aya is here too."

"I'm not little I'm still a student."The little girl had a little sundress with a armor over her stomach and chest with a knife in a holster."Your student Takato."

"Yes I know I am your teacher but,what are you doing here?"Takato looked down at his student."Well.."

She looked at Rika."I wanted to see the girl you like talking about so much."

"Hey now lets not talk about things like that."He covers her mouth."Hey Rika I'll take her,it's getting late we should be getting ourselves home."He then picked up the girl on the shoulders and started walking away.

"Gogglehead!"Takato turned to the redhead."How about you let me and you take the loudmouth boy over there."

"She's right Takato I have some things to talk to you about."

Takato sighed."Geez you guys are troublesome."He then walked to the second child and picked him up as well and turning to the knightly boy."I'll take them both and you come with me."The boy not wanting to argue with Takato known for his stubbornness and his acts in the Digital World when it was just days in the Real World. Takato has a high rank among the "Knight Order" established months ago. The Group was known among Governments since the incident with the First team and the Tamers D-reaper incident spreading around the world to the incident that the digital world was in the sky covering the globe. The organization was made after the Second Digidestined team was going on their world tour after the incident that digimon visiting the Real World. The Group was made so that All leaders of the Digimon Digidestined teams all of the world in various numbers can monitor Digital World Activity. The United Nations wanted to use the power these so called kids have possessed so they can handle human relations. The Leaders/Founders of the "Knight Order" Tai,Davis,Takato and Takuya visited a session of the United Nation's to put our that the Order will and stay with protecting on their own occurred after that when military teams of Elite came on areas that were safe houses for the Order.

The incidents ended with tanks destroyed and soldiers weaponless with soldiers asleep. The "Knight Order" was a formidable opponents of the Human Military of Earth but,was stopped when a Army size of KnightTankmon's and Knightmons rolled into session of the United and Max walked away from the redhead and the Fox digimon in the shadows. The American Boy was there when the The founder group walked into the United Nations and opened portals for KnightTankmons to roll into the United Nations building. They wanted to make sure the Whole world wouldn't see what they did incase enemies of the "Order would watch them. They made sure using their swords taking out any camera's and videos and data disruptions making video useless from the Portals materializing. The portals were aspects of the Knights powers the power alone was with so many data that cameras were be pixelated as the time when Takato came with his team to the Digital World in their quadrant. Max was the one that were the helpers in the mission to make sure any actions to bring out any footage of the Order and their Knights identities were hacked with training that was in the Digital World. Max being only a squire rank at the time was smirking when all the leaders turned to the kids who at a second later having KnightTankmons roll out of Portals materializing by the Boys in front of KnightTankmon's were Tankmons known soldiers of the Dark Masters but,replacing their faces were Knight helmets of Knightmons and a cannon on the top of their faces with a white color over them with a yellow linings on the armor was thick and a knight symbol of the Knightmon's shield. The wheels were same as any other tank but, a horse lining on each wheel. Max saw guards of Victory Greymon that really scared even the squire team with them not to mention the Leaders in the Room. Some of the Leaders were wanting to call their security teams but, realized they were taken out by the Orders Stealth team.

Max was someone that was a Orphan as most of the Recruits were. He was separated from distance relatives when his parents were part of a fatal accident when he was 7. A number of foster homes years later not too mention a court trial when a foster parent tried touching him. He then was approached as much as a couple 10 other recruits to be part of the Order growing rapidly and was one of the Knights that found him. He was the person that saved him when a member of the Red Knights killed a friend of his. He was fascinated by Takato who at the time wasn't in his Knight gear but, was in a blue sweatshirt,yellow goggles as were all the leaders of the "Knight Order" and with his digimon partner Guilmon. The recruits some were stubborn and pigheaded but, loyal to the Four Goggleheads who traveled all over the days away from their homes,groups and parents when they were only a bunch of 14 year olds with 3 year worth of training. Max also was one of the kids were laughing at how they were able to put down the United Nations Leaders to almost piss their pants. He watched as Tai the oldest of the group were trying to negotiate on putting the governments in the room to leave them alone and have them handle their own enemies or else more people will die. The Leaders were stubborn and the Teens with exception of Tai being 22 and the oldest with Agumon digivolve to Wargreymon. The negotiations were something of a waste of time Max thought as these adults wouldn't just leave them alone and would send intelligence agencies after them eventually.

The two Knights then walked and talked to each other. "The CIA has found one of our bases in America."

"They have made that location compromised"Takato said and Max nodded."We need to evacuate that base before one of our enemies catches wind of it."

Max nodded then Takato who then put the little Knights down who fell asleep and given up struggling against the 14 year old Knight."So what now Takato?"

"Have you told Tai?"Takato said as he and Max each picked up a little knight and resumed walking."Yes he took a team of Knightchessmon and made sure to protect the base."

"And the CIA agents?"Takato and Max entered Takato's House/Bakery."We of course overpowered them even with their training."Takato and Max entered Takato's room and put the two little Knights by the sleeping Guilmon on the bed."Other locations? How about the training grounds and Recovery centers?"

"We squires/Knights are all trying to keep CIA/FBI agents at bay."Max sat on the windowsill and at the night sky."I'm guessing you guys need me?"

"You are a Knight Grand Cross."

Takato sighed at this and looked at him like he was crazy."Are we pulling all the Knight Officers to this evacuation?"

Max nodded and turned to Takato's mother opening the door."Hi mom."

"Takato you should tell us if we are going to have company."

"Sorry Mom they just decided to stop by and unannounced so they need a place to stay."Takato then pointed at the two little knights."Those two decided to follow him."

"Aww they are cute but,Takato their parents will be worried."Takato looked at his mother with a more sadder expression."Mom,they all don't have parents and, I've been well helping them."

"Takato that is a nice thing to do I am proud that you are taking care of them with their situation."A new voice sounded behind Takato's mother."Dad yea they have been helping me with a little something. "

"Be safe on what you are doing ok Takato alright."Takato looked at his parents glad they trust him and happy with all this happening they would let him go into danger. When they see their son flying on Grani and being a Knight it saddens and causing worry,but they trust he will be just fine.

"Yes Mom,Dad I will."

Max got up and started speaking Japanese (me:all the knights have been trained in languages.)."You have a very brave son I know that and he is one of the best."Takato started to pull his ear."Ow ow ow."

"Alright Takato make sure you get something to eat for all of you."Takato nodded and turned to the three other kids in the room."I will Mom its late and you guys need to open the bakery in the morning."

They nodded and left Takato's room. Takato turned to Max in the corner."We need to get some sleep I'll have Guilmon bring your Candlemon from the castle."Takato turned to the two kids."Where are those Little ones digimon anyway?"

Max yawned."They have both Digimon Eggs in their packs but,I think they forgot them."

Takato yawned as well as he rubbed his digimon with his hand."Lets get some sleep."

* * *

><p>-With Rika the next day-<p>

"Man what is with all these people showing up."

"I don't know Rika but, it seems that Takato is part of something bigger than we realized."Rika looked at her Digimon with a confused looked but, started to agree ever since Takato came back there were all these new people around that she has never seen before.

At that second she spotted Takato walking with Max with two little kids she saw yesterday."Yo Go..."She then saw a Blond girl to his left that she couldn't see before. Takato was with his usual attire but,had a sword on his back as was the boy Max Takato called him who was wearing a green hoodie,jeans and a pair of sneakers with a sword to his sword. The 5 were walking towards something. Rika curious started to follow them.

The five kids/Knights all started to walk towards a antique shop. _'Why are they going there?' _Rika thought knowing Renamon would be in the shadows as always watching over her if there was was an enemy. The five kids entered the shop as does Rika then she saw Takato putting his sword hilt to a knight statue's sword hilt who was holding the blade by his two hands to the ground of the statue twice their size and then a beam of light all scanned them going over each of them. The statue then opened revealing a passage that looked really old. They all went inside and Rika behind them depending on the darkness of the tunnel to cover her. She then saw that the five kids were then in a large room with computers and more kids 12-13 some 16 were all in knight armor and with some digimon each following them around holding papers and etc. Rika knowing the passage was closing hid behind a computer console with Renamon flashing next to her. She was watching as Takato was directing everything in the room and they followed his every order with some question but, nodded in response. Rika looked to see a door opening to a open room which Takato headed for pulling out his sword. _  
><em>

Takato then smirked as his digimon was looking at him while talking to him. Takato then suprised Rika in the corner by walking in her direction. Rika who was hoping he hadn't found her then dashed behind another when it was actually the middle of the room.

She then saw that the consoles of Computers were in a big circle and she just wind by a edge with doors by them. She then saw that every boy and girl in room with swords were all looking at her. Takato was standing in the middle looking at her with a smile on his face. The boys and girls in the room had a different reaction all of them put whatever they had down and drew their swords and took a fighting stance. The Digimon all were ready to digivolve on the order of their knightly companions with swords. Renamon on instinct flashed in front of Rika in a fighting stance.

Takato walked in front of them."Hey, all of you stop with the swords she is one of us."The kids in the room all sheathed their swords and went back to what they were doing.

"What just happened?"Takato looked at her as he approached.

"I knew you would show yourselves eventually,you can get lost in this base if you don't know where you are."

"Base?"Rika asked dumbfounded."What are you talking about Gogglehead what is this place?"

"I will tell you later just follow me." Takato turned around and walked the other way towards the door that she saw earlier. She followed him and was more angry to notice that some of the girls were giving her death glares and the boys had a hand on the hilts of their swords. All of them as she walked past were just teens wearing the regular styles of normal elementary schools in the area. Some were just like Takato's normal attire and had a hoodie with different colors or a jacket. Rika could see something glaring from the lights off some of them with jackets that seem to be some sort of metal. She then followed Takato to a large room that was a size of a gymnasion. She saw a bunch of 7 year olds all fighting with their swords at each other. She saw the boy earlier with three other boys was charging Takato who unsheathed his own blade and had it resting on his shoulder.

"Gogglehead?!"Rika said about to go in front of him. Ever since he came back she has been gathering all the thoughts and found she was indeed getting attractive to him developing into a crush. She then was about to go when a sword was slashed in front of her. She saw Max holding his sheath in front of her."No He'll be fine he did fight a Knight Commander of the Blood Knights."

"But..."Max shook his head."He'll be fine."

She then turned to the battle. Takato had a smirked as the 8 year old boy and the three 7 year olds all charged him. He then dodged by tilting his head side to side as the two each thrusted their blades. He then elbowed downward to each of them to the back of their necks. The two kids then were slammed to the ground. The other two both spinning to slash holding their blades with two hands trying to slash at him horizontally at his head.

Takato smirked and ducked under him while going into a tumbleroll and doing a swinging axe kick on the ground making them fall on their backs ."Good try guys you had a plan and..."Takato leaned his head back as a sword was swung over him and then looked at them charging again."Alright guys I think It's enough with..."He twisted his body to dodge again.

"Stop!"

The 4 kids all stopped their attacks."Thank you..."He sheathed his blade into his back and looked at them with swords on their backs or to their waists."That was great guys you are working well as a unit."

"Thanks Takato nii-san!"They all shouted as he nodded and told them to go and eat. They all scrambled past the red-head."Hello Rika."

"Ok I have questions."Takato sighed."Im sure you do now I would love to answer them but, there seems to be chaos outside."


	5. Chapter 5:Spar,Battle of the Megas

**Corrupted Tamer Chapter 5:Spar/Battle of the Megas**

**Hi guys back with another hope you guys like it,worked all night to 1 AM EST to give you guys another chapter. I will look over grammar issues eventually and change them now enjoy!**

Rika was following Takato through the base to the front with 5 kids that she saw inside before. Now that she got a closer look they were all japanese with the exception of Max being in the front with his Candlemon pulling out digivices with the other 4 kids. Takato looked in front of them saw Jeri,Henry,Kazu,Kenta,Ryo with their digimon Leomon,Guardromon,Marineangemon,and speaking loudly Terriermon with a growling Cyberdramon.

Takato sighed."Aw nuts."He then walked in front of the 5 kids blocking the Tamers."Yumi,Dai,Arashi,Yukio and Max stop guys this will draw attention to ourselves."The five kids all sheath their sword either to their backs or to their sides."Sorry Takato."They then turned to the group in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here again?"Takato said as he looked at them as Guilmon came out."Hello everyone Takatomon where is the bread I just woke up."Takato then sighed remembering his Digimon was a eating machine."Ask Yumi to make some while I tell the gang something."His digimon nodded and turned to follow a black haired girl with blue eyes wearing a pink blouse shirt and a red skirt with sneakers. She had a Falcomon who was talking with the other Digimon beside it. She then took the Red colored Digimon into the Antique Shop as they walked towards the knight statue which confused the Tamers minus Rika. She then unsheathed her blade and pressed the hilt on the hilt of statue's hilt. The statue was slid open and the 4 kids then went into the tunnel. Takato then looked at his team of Tamers."Alright follow me inside with this much of Tamers in the same room here will draw attention."All the kids in the Tamers team all looked at him with a confused look.

He then lead them into tunnel to a room full of computers that Rika saw earlier."Takato?" Henry asked looking around."It's like a..."

"Base yes this is one of the outposts of the "Order"which is commanded by me."The rest of the gang looked at him and were more confused."Takato what are you talking about."

"I can't explain right now until I have permission from someone else."Takato said."But, this is out of my hands."Takato then saw the confused face never leaving their faces."I will say that these kids in the room are part of a Organization and..."Takato then heard one of the Kid Knights yell."Takato! We got more people going into entrance 1!"

Takato sighed even more."It's a party."He turned to the boy who yelled."Someone pretend that the owner is gone and its closed."The boy nodded and then ran towards the entrance."As I was saying."Takato then motioned them to sit at the giant table in the middle that came out of the middle of the circle of computers. The aspect of the base had a circle of computers and a giant Screen a couple feet away with wires and cords. The table came up with some chairs."Who are these kids?"Ryo said.

"These Kids are all among the Rank of Knights and Squires part of the Organization."Henry looked around."These kids are Tamers like us and something else."

"They looked like they can be beaten by cyberdramon."Ryo said."Also,I think I've seen these kids."

"Yea Ryo can beat them!"Kazu said as does Kenta said."Ryo is Awesome." Henry was sighing as does was Takato at the antics of the three boys. Rika was really pissed off and rolling her eyes at their actions knowing she was so better than Ryo.

Takato looked at Ryo and his macho attitude with a serious expression."These kids are all orphans and all of them can beat you Ryo."Ryo smirked."Yea right."

"They have been to our quadrant of the Digital World Ryo they have been put through the Digital World as if it was training."Takato said."But how about you try one of them in a one on one."

Ryo nodded."I can take them on I've stayed a year in the Digital World."Takato sighed but was glad this made him hold off telling them the truth. He really wanted one of his subordinates as some would say to beat the show off Ryo."Fine Follow me you guys too."Takato said to the rest of the group to the training room the size of a Gymnasion at their school."Ok Anyone want to spar with show off here?!"

The Boys in the room with the crowd that was interested to go to their duties were all yelling. Max stepped out of the crowd of Kid Knights."I'll do it."He had Candlemon with him. Takato smiled turning to a evil smirk as he motioned the crowd of Knights/Tamers to move back. Takato walked between the two who went on the field in the room."Ok guys we can do a Spar of well humans or looked confused not knowing what he meant but, figure he mean by actual fighting."Well I can beat him being the known "Digimon King" after all."

Takato then said interrupting him."Ryo we are about to begin."He turned to Max,"Hey,don't beat him too bad, I don't want him to be completely out of commission."Max smiled evilly at Takato."Sure sure."Max then went on the field taking off his red jacket leaving him with shorts,sneakers and a white T-shirt that was under the jacket. The shirt was flapping from the wind of the AC from the vents. Ryo walking with his sweater,pants and sneakers. Cyberdramon was growling waiting for the order to pound the little Candlemon.

"Ok so how do you want this a Battle in Mega Forms?"Max said staring at Ryo from 10 feet away.

"We will see if you make it that far."Max shrugged then looked at Takato. Takato then looked into the crowd."Sword!"A sword that was a standard two sided blade with a hilt and flew into the field by Ryo who picked it up. Max then charged unsheathing his blade from his back. Ryo caught off guard blocked the first slash by luck and then held his wrist to absorb the next five slashes of Max's continuous slashes in an X-shape. Cyberdramon who roared then charged to protect his tamer. Candlemon waiting for his opportunity then charges the two legged draco Digimon while aiming its candle hands.

**"****Paraffin Paralyzer!" **

The Digimon Candle then shoots out globs of hot wax at the Ultimate Digimon. The hot wax was precised on target on the Draco Digimon who tried to claw him but, the little digimon was dodging and weaving of the strokes. The Dragon Digimon roared as it started to paralyze him. Ryo was regaining some footing then parries the blade Max had then started to collide his blade with his own and attacked then deflects each thrusting and slashing Ryo made with the practice blade. Cyberdramon had wax all over him struggling to get out. Ryo then went into a tumbleroll to dodge the next slash and then put the blade down then slashed a card.

"Digi-modify!Power Activate!"

Cyberdramon then broke out of the dry candle wax and charged Candle digimon. Max then shrugged'_Oh well two can play that game.'_Max pulled him own Tamer style Digivice and slashed a card.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!

**Digivolution...**

**Candlemon Digivolve to...Wizardmon!**

Wizardmon with a white coloring on his clothing and blue cape with a wooden staff appeared out of the digivolution with its tall pointy had and his staff aiming at cyberdramon who charged. Wizardmon flew into the air over and dodged the Dragon Digimon then aimed his staff for a attack.

**"Electro Squall!"**

Wizardmon summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike at the dragon digimon who roars absorbing the attack to its chest since its just a Champion Level Attack.

Ryo then charged with the practice blade and started thrusting for a stab and slashing for a cut multiple times in which Max deflects then tilts his body to black then dodge each stroke by the Digimon King."Is this the so called"Digimon King?"Ryo who cursed under his breath as the blades sparked as they collided again. As the two crossed blades again looking at each other face to face. Ryo then was pushed off to slide backwards on the floor looking up at Max looking at him with a smirk as if he was playing with him. Ryo then reversed grip the blade to take out a card and slid another card to his dragon digimon.

"Digi-Modify! Goliath Activate!"

Cyberdramon then roared at it increased in size and strength then charged at wizardmon flying with cyberdramon tired with the flying wizard then leaps into the air to fly at Wizardmon.

**"Desolation Claw!"**

The Dragon Digimon then produces a super-oscillatory wave from both of its arms to the surrounding space with Wizardmon who collides with it using its staff who then looks at his tamer Max who nodded with a raised arm aiming its staff at the Dragon Digimon who was charging once again.

**"Thunderball!"**

Wizardmon then sends various of blasts of Energy from its staff which collides with Cyberdramon in the air causing him to crash into the training ground. Max took the shocked look to smirk."I think its time to go to the next level."

"Digi-modify! Matrix-Digivolution Activate!"

**Matrix-Digivolution...**

**Wizardmon...Matrix-Digivolve to...Mistymon!"**

Rika who was in the crowd looked at her Digivice for a info.

**Mistymon** is a Warrior Digimon who name is derived from "mystic".

Mistymon who then landed at his form merged from the digivolution with its armor/robe covering him. Mistymon size increased a lot as he landed in front of the powered up Cyberdramon with the Digi-modify card power still intact. It had a small wizard hat and its armor was pointy on the shoulders with a purple cape hanging off and its armor covered some parts of its figure with a more mature adult form than Wizardmon. Mistymon instead of its prior form Wizardmon's staff it had a flaming blade. Cyberdramon roared and started to charge at the Adult-Wizard Digimon. The Adult-Wizard then raised his voice while charging the Dragon Digimon while igniting its blade.

**"****Blast Fire!"**

Mistymon then makes a fireball at the tip of his blade and swings it in a arc that hits dead on Cyberdramon. The attack engulfed the Dragon Digimon who was blasted into the wall leaving a creator as it falls to the floor then looks up panting and growling. It then launches its own attack again as used on Wizardmon.

**"Desolation Claw!"**

Wizardmon who was just a prior form was not Mistymon. Mistymon then raised its sword in front of its face making a much bigger Fireball at the tip of its blade.

**"****Blast Fire!"**

Mistymon then swings the Fireball from the tip of its blade to collide with the Energy launched from the Desolation claw causing an who was still at the receiving end of Max's attacks of the sword was trying to hold on when he was pushed back to skid across the floor to a few feet breathing hard turned to a now taken down Cyberdramon to be De-Digivolved to Monodramon. Ryo turned to the other side to see Mistymon had also De-Digivolved to Candlemon once again.

"Ryo give up your almost completely lost."

Ryo looked at who said the comment was Takato who was next to a curious Guilmon and the rest of the Kid Knights/Tamers crowd."It's not over yet!"

Monodramon nodded at its tamer seeing its time to go to the next looked at the still with alot of energy Candlemon who thought the same both raised their Digivices and let go of their swords to clatter to the ground.

"Biomerge Activate!" They yelled at the same time.

Max was one of the Knights Among the Ranks to Bio-merge with his digimon and as does the rest of the Knight-ranked Knights of the Order they were able to go Mega.

**Bio-merge Digivolution...**

**Monodramon Bio-merge to...****Justimon!**

**Candlemon Bio-merge to...**Dynasmon!****

Two Mega Digimon one human and the other a Dragon armored Knight with purple wings. The crowd was looking at the pending battle with the exception of Kid Knights coming in with popcorn and some of the Boys placing bets in the corner. The Tamers were still onlooking with Takato who took a bucket of popcorn which he took earlier from the food cart and its use for these types of training/spars. Some of the Kid Knights were on the monitors that made sure they weren't attacked during this very fascinating battle.

"Its about time we get to the real battle!"Yelled the cyber humanoid Digimon Justimon. The Dragon armored Knight crossed its arms as it looked at Justimon as if it was a little boy blowing a tantrum."Do want to be a loser that much?"Justimon ignored the comment as it leaped in the air and thrusted its feet for a attack downward from the air.

**"Justice Kick!"**

Dynasmon crosses his arms in a X shaped as Justimon delivers a kick with the force of 45 tons absorbing the blow. The force of the attack caused a shockwave that spread amongst the room. The force made all the Tamers group of onlookers to back up alittle and crossed their arms to block it while for the Knights in the room didn't flinch at all and just stared minus the others who cheered which were the youngest among the crowd. The little ones in the crowd were excited for this type of battle to take place knowing the style each of the Knights had since they each trained with the older kids.

Back to the battle, Justimon started with using a Justice kick rapidly. While Max as Dynasmon was raising his hands to block each one of them repeatedly. The force of the kicks were giving off small shockwaves.

"This battle is so powerful."Henry said looking on."Henry this is nothing than what we can do!" Terriermon said smiling."I mean we always bring the house down!"

"Terriermon..."Henry warned.

"I don't care this is awesome look at Ryo go!"Kazu cheered.

"Yea the power in this power is so unmatch to my own."Leomon said with his arms turned to her Gogglehead Tamer crush with a smirk on his face."What's with the smirk Gogglehead?"

"Max is holding back."Rika then was covered by a shocked look."What?"

"I said he is holding back as he has been the whole time,he has been toying with Ryo."Takato said as he ate a popcorn then continued to watch the battle.

**"Justice Kick!"**

Dynasmon then blocks again with a hand."Is that all your attacks?"Justimon then leaps back with his scarf waving wildly as he landed a few feet away.

**"Trinity Arm!"**

Justimon watched his opponent then raised his robotic arm which starts to electrify his robotic fist of a yellow electrified light sparking. Justimon aimed his fist at the Dragon Armored Knight.

**"Justice Burst!"**

Dynasmon looked as Justimon then sparked more energy to yellow lighting. Justimon then fires orbs of lightning from the Blitz Arm. Justimon had different forms of his weapons. Blitz Arm was the version that shoots energy. The Blitz arm attacks of fire orbs of lighting was soaring in the air straight at Dynasmon who stood still with its arms crossed. As the energy got closer Dynasmon raised his hands palms open at Justimon who was still in a aiming position panting from his Justice Burst attack.

**"Dragon's Roar!"**

Dynasmon charges energy in its palms then fires energy shots from the palms of its hands. The two rapidly shot energies collided with each other causing multiple small explosions after in the middle of the two Megas.

"Ok,pretty boy."Max said in the low high voice of Dynasmon said as he was charging himself another attack. Takato then put down the empty bucket of popcorn and walked casually in the middle of the two fighters.

"Alright,alright... Enough guys!"He started."Lets not blow up the training ground we also have the little fighters we have."Takato turned to Max in the Dynasmon form."That attack might really blow us up and that includes everyone in the room and we are a secret organization remember."

The two Tamers both nodding in their digital forms and then De-digivolving. Takato then motioned for the medics among the Knights in the room with white robes with a cross on their backs.

"That was some battle guys good job."Takato said as the two fighters were on the stretchers exhausted from the spar. Takato then turned to the group of Tamers."As for the question earlier, I will tell you guys after school tomorrow seeing that its eight o'clock on a Sunday."The Tamers nodded and were led out with a knight escort out of a secret entrance to the city through a abandoned warehouse that they now saw was connected among a secret panel in the ground from the basement. Takato arranged for Ryo to be covered as he was staying at a friends house to his dad. Takato then turned to the sub commanders to make sure some knights would stay up to monitor anything and switch often to sleep. The Knight Sub-commanders nodded then went to what he was ordered to do by then went out a second secret entrance coming out of a Mini-mart back door and then went home.


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation Of Blood x3

**Corrupted Tamer Chapter 6**

Takato was walking with Henry to school since it was monday who wanted to know quicker than the others and wanted to avoid Terriermon's known comments."So the"Order"now protects the Digital World?"Takato looked at him."Yes,the Order helps make sure the the Digital World doesn't get corrupted."Henry looked at his friend as they walked to school. They didn't realize they were being followed."You should have told the others." Takato smirked at his friend."Well the fact the match I knew Ryo would make with one of the maps made the explanation on hold for now."

"Yea so,you don't know how to go back to your Gallantmon Form?"Henry asked as the two went inside the playground."What I get from my friend nicknamed the Brainiac."Takato said chuckling."Yea I can't I don't want to hurt you guys if I couldn't stop the virus within the armor. He was noticing his Brainiac friend was in deep thought."The last thing I want to do it is hurt Rika.."He said with a sighed expression on his face but it caused Henry to smirk."Oh Rika huh?"Takato realizing what he said blushed."Yeah..I mean damn it..."He blushed more and covered it with an annoyed look.

"Aww the knight likes the queen that's a surprise."He says with an evil grin."Says the boy who likes the puppet girl."Takato smirked at the blush on Henry's face as they entered the middle school."Ok,next agenda for you Takato is telling Rika."Takato looked at him with a confused look."Yeah right that's going to happen Henry."He then walked in then stopped looking at a girl in the room he never seen in his school anyway. It was none other than Rika Nonaka."Rika?!"

Rika smirked at the Gogglehead's confused look."Yes,Gogglehead is there something on my face?"Takato looked at her dumbly."What are you doing here?" Rika gave him a evil grin and small chuckle."Gogglehead we are in middle school since we are students after all."Takato looked at her with the same confused look."I'm sure but,I thought you go to a private school?" Rika looked at him with a raised eyebrow then replied."And stay with a school of snotty girls thinking they are better than the..."Takato smiled."The Digimon Queen?"

Takato smiled in which caused a blush."Well,my Queen,I welcome to our school."This caused her to blush more furiously as he bowed with the smirk never leaving his face. The part causing the blush was when he said my Queen which she was going to exploit."I'm your Queen Gogglehead?"She smirked at the furious blush that appeared on his face causing Henry to chuckle.'_You walked into that one Takato' _Takato knew he walked into that one but shrugged it off when he saw another girl. _'Oh great another one to surprise me today.'_ He walked up to the blond girl."I'm guessing you're here for another reason?" This caused confusion on Rika and Henry who were watching the scene."Takato who is that?" Takato not hearing him kept looking at the blond girl in the Middle school uniform school blouse and skirt. He was tapping his foot till he heard the girl turn around."Oh Sir Takato when did you come in..?"She then got up to hug him causing him to blush and Rika to look at the scene with a frustrated grunt and looking at the blackboard._  
><em>

"I've been here for the last ten minutes Princess," Takato said lightly pushing her off fearing Rika's wrath was something too early in the day to be suffered from. "Oh really you were here sorry about that Sir Takato." She smiled as he did when he responded."Yea I'm sure anyway."

"Oh you want a reason for me being here well,I changed my form but,I also wanted to see the human world though Omnimon insisted on one of the Knights accompanying me here so,I immediately said you were in this Quadrant and I ensured him that I'd be here with you."Takato looked annoyed and dumbfounded with the explanation.'_Ok,Takato today isn't your day and it couldn't get worst.'_ He spoke too soon when he noticed since he was by the princess who was by the window. He noticed there was a team of three individuals in front of the school. Takato then exclaimed."Aw nuts!" He then opened the window surprising the students in the room and Rika,Henry who was wondering what he was going to when he climbed up and stood on the window sill. The unexpected happened when he jumped out. Rika as if by instinct went to the window yelling.

"Takato!"On the ground Takato landed with a blade she didn't know he had in his backpack in his hand. He was looking at the three individuals."Now,what are you three doing here!?"The boy smirked an evil smirk under the hood and cloak that was red of the color of blood where Takato's cloak and as the rest of Order in the area the cloak was a brighter red."So,what do you want Kisho?"Takato said with his blade unsheathed and tossing the sheath to the side.

Kisho the boy under the hooded cloak had a evil smirk."You recognized me,Takato thank you its honor the Famous Dark knight of the Order would know me."He smiled as he drew a dark blade that was pure red and was curved that screamed as if it was screaming blood. Takato pulled off his School uniform jacket as a Digital mist covered both of them leaving Rika and Henry with Kisho's subordinates seeing a blanket of fog. This included the digimon emerging from a portal. There was a Commandramon going next to Kisho aiming its gun at Takato firing a couple shots. Takato knowing his own digimon is sensing the enemies just blocked the bullets firing at very fast speeds.

Kisho walked forward as did Takato."Now while those skills of the sword are impressive I think we should test it against mine!"He then charged ignoring the fact he has a digimon just charges getting a clang as the swords collided. Takato was holding but, he then pushed causing each other to be sliding away from each other. Takato then parried every thrust of the sword Kisho was making. He continued to parry to thrusting and moving at fast speeds and slashing. Takato then was behind him doing a swing axe kick at his back. Takato wearing dress shoes hit armor of Chrome Digizoid which he resisted groaning in pain from impact. He leaped back while reverse gripping the sword in his hand then as he was thrusting his blade at the hooded boy's neck in different spots to leaping his foot alittle in the air and spining to a slash. Kisho changing hands of the sword blocking using the flat of the sword clanging off the blade then reversing gripping as well and slashing at his abdomen. Takato forced himself back using a foot to back leap so, he can catch a breath. This battle was drawing to be a difficult one and Takato knew he needs to end this fast. He knows they might be here for the princess and he can't let her to be captured luckily Rika and Henry with the rest of the gang come and there she should be fine. The problem is they don't know who she is afterall. He had felt the killer intent from Rika.

The moment he was thinking about caused some severed sizzling pain on his one of his left shoulder when he remembered that he was fighting a Blood Knight."Arrgh!"He said as he groaned in pain but then deflected the coming slashes momentarily catching his mind on the task in hand.

"Takatomon!"Boy was Takato relieved to hear his Digimon's playful voice."Guilmon.."He said as he held his injured shoulder while getting a little weaker but,fought against the urge to show weakness at the moment. He saw his digimon go in front of him in a animalistic state in his eyes when a enemy was present. He was growling at the hooded boy a few feet away."Aww your pet had arrived how about we skip the formalities and lets settle this with the person who is deleted will be loser leaving the only person alive the winner.."Kisho said with and evil smirk and his digimon ready to attack.

The Comandramon starting shooting and Guilmon starting swerving side to side while opening his mouth.

**"Pyro-sphere!"**

The Red Dino then shot red energy spheres at the Commando Dragon type Digimon Rookie who started throwing bombs.

**"DCD Bomb!"**

**"****Pyro-Sphere!"**

Meanwhile the boys were fighting with their swords clashing as the attacks of their digimon clashing.

* * *

><p>In the classroom,though school had started they were watching with the sound of metal clashing repeatedly. The part in which making Rika flinch till she turned to Renamon."Good work Renamon getting Guilmon to Takato."Henry raised an eyebrow at Rika calling Takato by his name. He was then smirking again when he thought about maybe Rika is starting to crush on Takato.'<em>That's something I never expected.'<em> He then turned to Rika and the girl who had a worried look."Who are you anyway?" He heard Rika asked the very pretty girl if he didn't already have a crush on Jeri. '_This girl seems to be a important figure maybe we should protect her till Takato explains who she is.' _He looked up and sees that the attacks of Guilmon was echoing within the Digital Mist.

* * *

><p>Takato was having a blast, if by blast I mean that he was struggling against the power this Blood knight had. He was dodging the best he can but, he knew if he was going to finish his opponent he would need to go Mega and fast.<p>

"I think we should stop this little fight and just head for the card slashing action but, since I am on a tight schedule I think we should just use our real power. Takato smirked agreeing with him and raising his Digivice while the hooded boy raised a dark colored Digivice.

"Bio-merge activate!"

**Dark Bio-merge Digivolution...**

**Dark Bio-merge Digivolution...**

**Comandramon...Dark Bio-merge to...Darkdramon!**

**Guilmon...Dark Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon!**

A winged Dragon red haired knight with a giant claw and a Dark knight version of Gallantmon were face to face several feet away from each other as they landed. "Well the rumors were true." He eyed the Dark Knight."The fact that one of the Order's own leader is corrupted to no end."

"Takato!" The Dark Knight turned to his two friends calling his name and in their Bio-merge forms."**No!" **He said a dark voice covering his regular Guilmon/Takato voice the original Gallantmon used. He stopped himself when they flinched at the sound of the Dark voice."**I want you guys to protect the school and the person inside now!" **Sakuyamon was looking at him as if it was a raised eyebrow.**"The person inside the girl is important that's all you need to know!"** The Dark Knight screamed with his dark shield then tackled the Winged dragon knight forcing him back then back leaped to his friends.**"Guys I mean it you need to go in there before those two lackeys as Rika would say go in and take her now go! I'll be fine." **He then charged the Winged knight and aiming his dark colored lance in a thrusting movement.

**"Demons Disaster!"**

The two Megas were hesitating but, complied to what he was saying."Who do you think he means and when did Gogglehead completely take charge?"

"Rika,Enough no matter the reason do you want to tell Takato that we let his friend get captured."Rika looked at him with a annoyed expression under her visor covering her eyes."That would be fine with me because I know who he was talking about."She then leaped into the air and landed closer to the school."Oh it's you two,are you guys part of the Tamer team?"The two megas looked down to the girl Takato was talking to earlier."Who wants to know?" Rika asked arms crossed looking at the girl in Sakuyamon's form.

"Well I am..."A Digimon then came out of a portal next to her."Princess Rose!" She turned to a Gatomon coming next to her wearing a small mini Knight costume and had look of worry."Whew I thought something had happened when the alarm went off at the base."

"It will change soon enough..."A voice behind Sakuyamon and Gargomon who turned his giant to face a couple of boys."Who are you two suppose to be?" One of the boys smirks. They lifted their dark colored Digivices and two portals coming out of nowhere start to form. Two dark colored Digimon comes out. A BlackTerriormon with a evil smirk. The second was a Agumon but pure black and ready to kill as well growling eyes slit. Rika recognized it was the same kid that tried to attack her weeks earlier. She smirked,"this will be fun I've been meaning to

"Bio-merge activate!"They screamed at the same time making the two Megas hesitate and flinch.

**Dark Bio-merge Digivolution...**

**Black Agumon...Dark Bio-merge to...Chaosmon!**

**BlackTerriormon...Dark Bio-merge to...BlackMegaGargomon!**

The same figure that went one on one with ChaosGallantmon was standing in front of Sakuyamon who was ready with her staff. MegaGargomon however was walking backwards as a dark version of Henry's Bio-merge form was formed in front of him."So that's the dark version of us?"

"I don't see it at all I mean come on this form doesn't work looking pure black it doesn't bring out the fight!" Terriermon screamed while Henry sweatdropped in his form within the ball of energy."Terriermon.."

"Momentai Henry I'm just pointing out fashion disasters!"

-With Rika-

"So this is the famous Sakuyamon...hmmm well I haven't had a chance to see it since the phony Dark knight over there tried fighting me."He pointed with his blade at Darkdramon and ChaosGallantmon fighting then turns to Sakuyamon."Well it seems you are anxious to fight.. but, we have a guest,I didn't think you would want to join us Princess Rose."

A girl walks out of the school and crosses arms."Well I think it was best since you Blood Knights are after me and all."She raised a Digivice that was a Tamer's version but, pure pink. The Gatomon was wearing a angry cat kind of face ready to pounce.

"Bio-merge Activate!"

**Bio-merge Digivolution...**

**Gatomon...Bio-merge to...Ophanimon!" (**A/N:Ok I know she can't technically by her but if you seen the 4th season of Digimon you can understand this can work...plus she needs a bio-merge form that is both powerful and in high rank**)****  
><strong>

A women with armor with swirls on it covers the girls as her weapons of a golden javelin and a small shield on her wrist with a visor of a cross in the middle. It lastly has angelic wings on her shoulders and spreads along her thighs and legs. She then looks at Choasmon aiming her javelin."How about you fight a princess as a celestial Digimon!"

**"Eden's Javelin!" **

The armored Celestial Digimon form radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin straight at Chaosmon. Chaosmon then aims its cannon weapon at ophanimon who starts swerving back and forth and using her shield to block the Digital Cells. Sakuyamon was backing away as the two Mega Digimon went at each other clashing their weapons."So the princess can fight..."Rika said watching and occasionally crossing her arms in a X shape so she can block the power radiating from the battle."She's good too."

* * *

><p>-With Takato-<p>

"Aw nuts he can still match me with power."ChaosGallantmon then uses his Lance Balmung to block Darkdramon Gigastick Lance and they collide in power.

**"**Gigastick Lance!" ****

ChaosGallantmon blocks with his shield while sending a thrust with his own lance.

**"Demon's Disaster!" **

He then aims again charging a beam.

**"Chaos Shot!"**

He fires a beam of energy from his lance at Darkdramon who leaps back using his lance as a shield as he leans it in front of its figure blocking to the shot while using its wings to then swoop down.

**"**Demon Stab!" ****

Darkdramon then thrusts his lance to a more powerful blow using the tip of its Gigastick Lance at ChaosGallantmon who uses his Shield to to block the blow while swerving like a hockey player to thrust his own attack again.

**"Demon's Disaster!"**

The two Mega Digimon then collide their weapons crossing them radiating energy when Darkdramon then does a swinging axe kick at ChaosGallantmon using its claws on its feet straight into ChaosGallantmon's shield Gorgon.

* * *

><p>Rika was also witnessing that the battles between ChaosGallantmon and Darkdramon with Chaosmon and the princess with her Mega form of Ophanimon. The battles' were on another scale than she could ever dream of.<p>

Takato was struggling from the power Kisho was radiating that was matching his own not to mention it was also hard to ignore the Virus within the power of this form that Takato couldn't control on his own. He kept trying to evade the attacks as the two exchanged more and more attacks. They all forgot to mention that they were still right by the school.

At the moment they all didn't expect to see a Dragon Digimon flying in hitting Chaosmon and Darkdramon with last kick to BlackMegaGargomon that made it hesitate and fall.

Henry still in his Mega form then took the opportunity to attack.

**"Mega Barrage!" **

The giant bunny arsenal then was a bunny full of holes as it raised it arms to fire bullets while the rest launch barrages of Missiles that hit square on the dark version of the bunny. The dragon digimon then landed by Sakuyamon being a audience to all the battles."Hello Sakuyamon."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes,I'm Max I entered the base to see this happening and since there are Dark Nightmare Soldiers all over the City distracting the Order. I was trying to keep it all under control since Takato was here fighting leaders of the Blood Knights."Rika was looking the Dragon Digimon with a questioning look.

"These guys are all leaders?"

"Yes the knights here are known strongest leaders of the world trust me we aren't the only Knights around."He then leaped into the air. He then hit Darkdramon who blocked the claw using its lance wide side to block the blow. He continued to hit repeatedly.

"ChaosGallantmon we need to move this battle!"

ChaosGallantmon nodded and then two Knights came out of the bushes of the baseball field and opened a portal. The three Blood Knights that were all Elite leaders of the blood order all nodded and opened portals.

"I think Takato we will finish this battle when you are more suited to fight to fight us." Darkdramon in a dark voice exclaimed as the three megas all went into Blood red Portals that were suited for their sizes and disappeared.

Takato had De-digivolved and collapsed getting Max to catch him. Rika and Henry came after de-digivolving as well and came to their friends aid.

"What were you thinking stupid Gogglehead!"Rika being more worried than most which surprised the said as she was ready to actually kill the poor boy."Why were you fighting so much I could have so taken them on if you were hurt this bad from the last time you fought!"Takato,Henry and Max with the Princess to his left were giving her a weird look.

"Calm down Rika.."

"Calm down why should I Gogglehead?! Argh!" She did a frustrated growl and left leaving the three to watch her go back into the school and then followed to continue the morning.

A/N:Hi guys I'm back for Corrupted Tamer sort of rushed it but, I finally got it on how I wanted this to play out. I will make so tweaks to this chapter cause i wanted to well give out a chapter showing that I am around having time for it anyway.


End file.
